


Not Kinktober but I had some kinks left to write

by Lex (Moooomoo)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Bottom Yotsuba Tamaki, Breathplay, M/M, Not kinktober but like a continuation of some sorts, Past Child Abuse, Photography, Photography kink (is that even a thing?), Public Hand Jobs, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Lex
Summary: So last year I wrote every day for Kinktober 2019 and it was a terrific experience, even if the quality of the result is more than debatable.There are a few kinks I didn't get to write about since they were not in last year's prompt list, and while I didn't wish to do Kinktober this year because it would be impossible to write 30 more prompts that aren't exactly the same thing over and over, there are a few left I'd be interested to tackle. [deep voice] "This is their story."PLEASE READ INDIVIDUAL TAGS FOR EACH CHAPTER (in the notes of every chapter)If you want me to write about a specific kink don't hesitate to drop a comment and I'll consider it.1: Public Hand Job2: Breathplay3: Photography & Bondage
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. Public hand job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2019 - MEZZO" edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835146) by [Lex (Moooomoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Lex). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public hand job (prompt), established relationship, aged-up characters, very dubious consent even if this it not non-con

**Prompt 1: Public Hand Job**

“S-Sou-chan… s-stop…!”

Tamaki would protest more, but he has to close his mouth to avoid letting out another moan.

“I won’t stop, Taa-kun is enjoying this way too much…”

Sougo’s breath is hot in his neck as he whispers his reply, and if anything it makes Tamaki’s legs even weaker despite the smell of alcohol it comes with. Tamaki is now forced to use both hands to support himself on the subway’s wall against which he’s pushed by the crowd, and Sougo is thrilled to finally have a fully clear path to Tamaki’s crotch with no hand trying to shoo him away. The drunk man doesn’t wait a single second before he eagerly palms his boyfriend even more.

“Hnn…”

This time the moan escapes him before he can bite it back. Thankfully, their subway crossed another one at that exact time and the noise it made covered it. But that was a close call. The car they boarded is packed to the brim, and people are much too close to them not to hear anything if Tamaki fails to control himself.

Once again, Tamaki is astonished by how full the subway is at this very late time. There is a typhoon raging outside and very few taxis available as a result. After trying to get one for a while, Tamaki decided it would be faster for them to board the subway. Sadly, everyone else had to resort to the same solution so a new rush hour was born at 1am. It would have been ok nonetheless if only Sougo didn’t suddenly decide he was too horny to wait for them to get home.

At long last, Sougo’s hands leave his dick alone and Tamaki has a long sigh of relief. He’s relatively hard already, but it’s not to the point it’s painful yet. The relief is short-lived as Sougo takes advantage of the fact nothing is in his way anymore to open Tamaki’s belt.

“Sou-chan! Stop!!”

Panic is making Tamaki’s voice firmer this time. He still has to keep it as low as possible as not to attract any attention though, and it doesn’t go through his boyfriend at all.

“Sou-chan don’t wanna~”

The zipper is quickly pulled down as well, and a hot hand slips inside his boxers, making Tamaki gasp. He tries to use one of his hands to get it out before it’s too late despite almost losing his footing in the process, but when the warm fingers grip his dick and start squeezing it, Tamaki is forced to bring it to his mouth instead to muffle the moan that gets out in reaction.

“I wanna make you feel good, Taa-kun~”

Sougo’s thumb brushes over the hilt of his dick in slow circles, and Tamaki wants to scream. Partly for Sougo to stop, but mostly of pleasure. It feels so damn good it should be illegal. Oh, wait. It actually is illegal to do that in a freaking subway car!! A quick look around him confirms that their closest neighbors haven’t noticed anything yet, but it doesn’t stop a few droplets of sweat from beading his forehead. Is the stress he’s feeling now a payback for all the time he made Sougo stress in the past? Is that what they call karma? 

Tamaki’s thoughts are cut off completely when Sougo starts to slowly rub his dick up and down after freeing its upper half from his boxers. Tamaki’s whole body starts shivering under the pleasure. His lover always has been exceptionally skilled at hand jobs, and this time is no exception despite the context. The rhythm is deliberately slow and regular, and Tamaki is struggling to silence himself and keep his balance. He’s so hard now and some precum wets Sougo’s fingers. In response, his lover starts going even slower. He’s obviously trying to make it last as much as possible, and it’s both horrible and delicious. Tamaki feels hot and dizzy, the pleasure almost overwhelming. All he can hear is his own erratic breathing and frantic heartbeat. His surroundings are completely muted to him beside his lover’s voice.

“I love you, Taa-kun…”

A muffled whine finds a way through his fingers and Tamaki’s melting accelerates. He can barely stand anymore, and he’s about to come, he really is… But then everything stops. Sougo’s deft hands tuck back his hard dick into his boxer, and pull up his pants. How does he manage to actually close the zipper again, Tamaki has no idea. His thoughts are a complete mess as Sougo drags them out of the subway, giggling like a kid that just did a good prank. They both stumble as they walk, and to passersby they must certainly look like two drunk friends. It’s not far from the truth, except one is drunk on alcohol, and the other one on pleasure. As they pass by some toilets, they share the same thought. Tamaki is so hard walking is painful, and Sougo has business he wishes to finish. He’s not much softer than Tamaki at the moment. It takes them less than a minute to get into a stall and drop both of their pants to their ankles. Sougo flips Tamaki on the wall and his lover moans in anticipation. This time Tamaki doesn’t try to stop him as Sougo prepares him with his right hand and gag him with his left – they’re still in a public place, after all. He only wishes his boyfriend would be faster because he needs him  _ now _ . A few minutes later, as Sougo is pounding into him with energy, Tamaki gives himself up to the bliss that’s filling him. Maybe scolding Sougo isn’t necessary after all. It’s not like it would be useful anyway: sober Sougo would die of shame and drunk Sougo wouldn’t care at all.

What a troublesome boyfriend he has. But he wouldn’t change him for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this morning a random meme on twitter gave me that prompt, and I was just "hey, why not."  
> (I'm sorry Sougo is so OOC once again)


	2. Breath Play (suffocation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breath play (prompt), aged-up characters, established relation-ship, mention of canon past abuse, PTSD.

**Prompt: breath play (suffocation)**

“Tamaki-kun… are you really sure about this ?”

Sougo is hovering above Tamaki, his left hand resting on his lover’s bare chest and his right lightly brushing his cheek with his thumb. There is nothing but concern in his eyes. Tamaki covers that hand with his and enjoys the touch as he closes his eyes. Sougo’s hand is warm and soft, and it’s helping him calm down a bit.

“Hmm. ‘m not sure, ‘ctually. I am…. afraid…" As he says that, a shiver courses through his body. Tamaki is shaking lightly even though the room should be warm enough that being naked wouldn’t be an issue. “But, I think… I think I r’lly need to do it.”

Tamaki opens his eyes again, and Sougo can see them shining. As Tamaki softly kisses his thumb, he stays silent but his eyes convey everything he’s thinking.

_I trust you, Sou-chan._

A shiver eventually courses through Sougo’s body as well. He never thought the trust of his lover could weigh so much. Their lips connect into a chaste kiss, full of promises and care.

“Okay. I’ll do it then.”

“Thank you, Sou-chan.”

Tamaki’s voice is low, barely more than a whisper. As Sougo looks at his uneasy face, heavy circles around his eyes from countless sleepless nights and his blue hair spread like a halo on the pillow below, his heart tightens. Never has Tamaki looked so fragile before. It’s like he’s about to break.

“I love you, Tamaki-kun.”

A smile finally curves Tamaki’s lips up.

“And I love you, Sou-chan.”

This time kiss isn’t as chaste, but it’s just as gentle. Tamaki’s mouth opens with a sigh and Sougo’s tongue claims it, slowly exploring its entirety. He only abandons it to explore the rest of his body. First Sougo kisses his nipples, slightly nibbling on the tip as he knows Tamaki loves, before trailing kisses on the muscular torso and stomach. Tamaki’s eyes close again as he gives himself up completely to Sougo, his head arching back as moans now escape him. 

The deft hands of Sougo caress every inch of his body, sparking electricity everywhere they touch. It’s not long before they’re both hard and ready for more. Tamaki’s arms are resting on either side of his head, and his fingers suddenly tangle in the sheets below as Sougo starts preparing him. He does it slowly, much slower than usual. It takes him forever to add a second finger, and then a third one. By the time he decides this is enough, Tamaki is a moaning mess under him. Sheathing himself inside his lover, Sougo then takes a moment to feel their connection. Tamaki’s eyes open again for a short while, and two tears silently roll down his face until they’re swallowed by the pillow under. 

Tenderly, Sougo kisses his lover’s eyes, cupping his head with his hands. When he’s done, Tamaki isn’t crying anymore, and Sougo starts to slowly move in and out, pushing himself deeper with every thrust. As he does so, his hands start sliding from Tamaki’s face to his neck. They carefully encircle it until both of his thumbs are touching. Tamaki’s neck is warm, and Sougo can feel his pulse so clearly it’s frightening him slightly. It’s faster than usual because the pleasure invading Tamaki at the moment is making his heart beat faster, but its rhythm is slower than Sougo would have expected. As he feels him swallowing, Sougo kisses Tamaki’s Adam’s apple before delicately nibbling on the soft skin of his neck. Tamaki’s breath becomes more erratic and his moaning increases. Sougo changes his position ever so slightly and on the next thrust he reaches Tamaki’s sweet spot. Realizing it, he almost wants things to end normally. But he can’t. He promised Tamaki.

His hands start to contract, applying pressure all around Tamaki’s neck, slowly but surely. Tamaki’s blue eyes shot open, and for a second all Sougo can see in them is fear. But their eyes cross and lock into each other’s, and Tamaki calms down. Sougo checks for signs of struggle or any intention to make the safe gesture, but there is none. Tamaki’s breathing becomes labored, difficult, and Sougo eases his grip, letting more air through. As Tamaki is taking heavy breaths, Sougo increases the speed of his thrusts, disrupting Tamaki’s sharp inhaling with screams of pleasure. But after a few seconds, he closes his hands around his lover’s neck again, blocking the air and making him gasp for oxygen. Tamaki’s head becomes dizzy, but soon enough air is rushing through his windpipe again. 

Sougo’s rhythm is extremely regular, and Tamaki feels himself floating outside of his body as he’s nearing his climax. The room starts spinning around him as once again Tamaki is prevented from breathing properly, but he still doesn’t struggle. His right hand shakily raises up to Sougo’s face, and it’s his turn to clumsily caress his lover’s cheek and wipe the tears that are soaking it. Sougo doesn’t realize he’s been crying as he lifts all pressure from Tamaki’s neck and buries himself completely in one swift movement. The sudden intake of air comes with a huge dose of endorphins, and Tamaki is high on pleasure. His orgasm rushes out, wild and raw, and he doesn’t even feel Sougo’s coming inside him. It takes him a while to come down from this high, and he feels himself blacking out as he finally does.

“Sou-chan… Thank you…”

His voice is slightly hoarse, but not as much as Sougo would have feared. Tamaki’s eyelids flutter for a few seconds, the young man obviously trying to fight the sleepiness sizing him and talk more. There is so much he needs to convey to his boyfriend right now. But Sougo’s hand is back on his cheek, soft and calming.

“Sleep, Tamaki-kun. It’s okay. There is time for that later.”

A dreamless sleep finally claims him, and Sougo spends the next hour just watching him sleep, his breathing slow and regular. As soon as Tamaki is out, his hands start shaking, his confidence and assurance crumbling like sand castles on a windy day. But after that hour, Sougo feels better and his hands are steady as they rest on Tamaki’s chest. It’s the first time in weeks that Sougo can witness his boyfriend sleeping soundly, and it makes his heart be at ease. Tamaki’s nightmares started a month and a half ago. He began waking up in the middle of the night after dreaming his father was strangling him. After some discussion, Sougo eventually pried from Tamaki that it did happen once in his childhood, shortly before his father abandoned his family for good. Why did it suddenly resurged, neither of them really knew. But Tamaki’s sleep got worse and worse, and soon he was unable to close his eyes without being attacked by the nightmare. They tried everything, from sleeping pills to hypnosis, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually, MEZZO” was given a week’s break from both groups’ activities so Tamaki could rest. The first few days didn’t really go well, until Tamaki came to Sougo with this suggestion.

“Can I… I dunno, change the bad memory to a good one?”

The suggestion surprised Sougo, who didn’t expect it to come from Tamaki. But it was actually not such a bad idea, its dangerousness aside. After consuming all the books and articles he could on the subject, Sougo finally agreed to try it.

Tamaki’s peaceful face as he sleeps makes Sougo burn with love for his boyfriend. Deep down in his heart, he feels the trust Tamaki entrusted him with. But it doesn’t weigh a ton anymore. It’s warm and precious, and Sougo swears he’ll never do anything to damage it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt was given to me by GravityPixel, and it’s really NOT something I like / I’m into so at first I was “D:” but then I took it as a challenge… and I like challenges…  
> I could have gone full kinky by making it an Ainana Police AU but I wanted it to be caring and consensual so I opted for this instead. It’s a bit awkward in execution but I did my best ><;;
> 
> (yeah characters might feel super OOC most of the time in these prompts but I still think a lot about how to make impossible things somehow possible... if you squint hard enough, that's it)
> 
> edit: oh yeah I need to add, I am not implying they fixed Tamaki's issue just by doing that once, but it's a simple prompt so don't look too much into it.  
> Also I read about breath play before writing this, and it's extremely dangerous so please don't try it !!! (stupid warning but serious warning)


	3. Photography & bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photography (prompt), consensual bondage (prompt), non-idol AU, aged-up characters (they're both over 20), university students, mutual pining

**Prompt 3: Photography**

“Sou-chan, ‘m ready.”

Coming out of the shower of their hotel room, Tamaki still had his hair wet. Some drops of water were slowly running down his neck and torso, seemingly teasing Sougo by tracing the muscles of the young man. Sougo swallowed with difficulty and entered his professional mode. This was work. He could do it.

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun. You can drop the towel and get on the bed now.”

“’kay.”

The towel that was around Tamaki’s hips joined the rest of his clothes on a chair nearby, and at long last the young man blushed. Tamaki had never been prude before, but he also never found himself completely naked in front of Sougo before. As it turned out, simple boxers could make a big difference. Sitting on the bed, Tamaki covered his privates with his hands as he watched Sougo getting ready as well. His friend had already set up all of his photography equipment while Tamaki was in the shower. Lights and reflectors mostly, but Tamaki could also see different cameras and lenses lined up on one of the tables. It was most impressive - they talked about the cost of these before. Tamaki had a shiver at the thought. Sougo _really_ was super loaded… It was almost comical how opposite they were to each other in everything, including money. Tamaki was still struggling to cover rent and university fees since the café he was working part-time at closed, but this didn’t look like an issue to Sougo. A smile came up on Tamaki’s lips when he remembered how he and Sougo met. They got assigned into the same group project in their only joined class, and it didn’t start well at all. It was a true miracle they actually finished said project without murdering one another. But along the way, the two of them became close friends by some twist of Fate, and a couple of years later now they were still hanging out together every week.

“Are you ready Tamaki-kun?”

Sougo’s voice brought him back to the present, and Tamaki smiled in answer, a slight blush still coloring his cheeks.

“Yeah. ‘m a bit nervous, but, ready whenever you are, Sou-chan.”

Sougo nodded his head, and put down the red ropes he was holding on the white blanket of the bed next to him.

“Remember, if you want to stop or if this is too uncomfortable, you tell me right away. OK ?”

“’kay.”

Tamaki knew that if he changed his mind at the last minute, Sougo would probably still pay him, but that wouldn’t do for the young student. He needed the money urgently, yes, but he wasn’t about to accept charity for no reason either. Especially since it could mean troubles for Sougo if his father learned about it. His old man seemed to be quite a control freak. No, today he took on a job – even if his employer of the day was one of his best friends – and he would see it through. Plus, it was only some modeling. What could go wrong? He had a complete trust in Sougo. As long as any kind of weapon wasn’t involved, at least.

“Okay, let’s start then. Can you put your arms behind your back, Tamaki-kun?”

Sougo’s voice was firm, and it made Tamaki less nervous, even though he had to uncover his lower area to comply with Sougo's wishes.

For the next ten minutes, Sougo worked efficiently in silence, focusing on the ropes and the knots and not on the body below. He could feel Tamaki’s skin react slightly to his touches as he was restraining him, making the ropes course all over his body in intricate patterns, but he tried to ignore the turmoil of emotions it was arising inside his heart. Today he only asked his friend to model for him. That was it. That was all there was. He didn’t feel anything whenever he was tying up other models, there was no reason for it to be different today. Or was it? Shaking his head, Sougo let the thought disappear and focused on Tamaki. The young man was now completely tied up, the red rope blocking his arms behind his back before making a crossed pattern on his chest and going down to his dick where it delicately circled his groin. Two other ropes were binding each of Tamaki’s legs in a way that left him absolutely no room for movement. The red really looked good on Tamaki’s summer tan, and Sougo was finally getting into his photographer mode. He could already visualize the shots… Yes, like this… or maybe more this way ? Picking up his first camera, Sougo started to adjust the focus.

“Is everything ok, Tamaki-kun?”

“Hm, ‘m fine. Just focus on taking your photos, okay?”

It wasn’t the first time Tamaki modeled for Sougo, even if it was the first time he was naked for it – not to mention tied up. By now Tamaki knew that Sougo wasn’t the talkative one when he worked, so focused that he almost seemed in trance. The flashes started to fire as Sougo took photos, and Tamaki tried relaxing. He could feel his wet hair dripping in the back on his neck, and it was slightly ticklish. He should have dried it more, but Sougo wanted him to have wet hair for the shoot so he didn’t bother. The only reason he was able to stay so calm while being so exposed, was that Sougo wasn’t actually seeing _him_ at the moment. Anything his friend saw through his lens became art, whatever Sougo meant by that. But it was true that the look was different. Sougo wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at the photos he had in mind. Just as Tamaki was thinking about that, Sougo put down his camera and came back to him. Shoving him down on the bed, he pushed on his legs to spread them further apart before nodding appreciatively. This time he took a different camera and started shooting after positioning himself between Tamaki’s legs. A deep blush spread on Tamaki’s face as he felt his cheeks becoming hotter. Nevermind that last thought. This was plenty embarrassing! His eyes darted on the side as he tried to avoid looking at the camera for a few seconds.

“Ooh, that’s a nice expression Tamaki-kun! Keep that one, please.”

“S-sure.”

Some more flashes activated, and Tamaki tried to ignore that his dick was now very close to the lens.

“Look at the camera now, Tamaki-kun.”

His eyes went back to his friend, and Tamaki couldn’t prevent his dick from twitching as he appreciated the scene. Sougo was _really_ close!

“Aah…”

Further embarrassment flushed Tamaki’s face, but Sougo only had a small chuckle.

“Don’t worry, it’s normal. Don’t mind it. Just tell me if you wanna stop, okay?”

“O-okay. ‘m fine for now, I think...”

“Ok, good.”

Tamaki still had a sigh of relief once Sougo switched both of their positions and went to change lenses once again.

“Can we take photos with a blindfold now?”

“Sure.”

That should make it easier at least! They did mention a few other accessories before the shoot, so nothing about this was a surprise to the young man. A silk cloth soon covered his eyes, and Tamaki could only rely on his hearing for the next half hour. Strangely, only hearing Sougo’s breath and feeling the warmth of the lights and flashes made him feel more vulnerable than when he could see his friend working. His sight gone, Tamaki could only focus on the feeling of having his whole body restrained. It wasn’t painful but his muscles were starting to be stiff, even though Sougo occasionally untied some areas to retie them into another position. There was really something pleasing in not being able to move, and Tamaki’s head was starting to feel hot.

The silk cloth was taken off, and Tamaki had to blink a few times before his eyes adjusted to the light. The mirror facing the bed, behind Sougo, was showing him his position. At the moment his arms were restrained at the head of the bed, above his head, while his spread legs offered no help hiding his erection. Tamaki’s breath caught in his throat as he realized he was hard. He was so preoccupied with the feeling of the rope on his skin and the sensation of having no control on his movements that he absolutely did not realize that his pleasure actually became visible while he couldn’t see himself! Embarrassment overwhelmed him, but Sougo didn’t notice it as he showed Tamaki a metal ball gag with small holes in it.

“Is it ok to use this one now?”

This time, Tamaki answered by a nod, too embarrassed to speak without stuttering. Apparently Sougo really didn’t mind the erection since he didn’t comment on it. The ball gag was fastened behind his head, and quick enough some drool started dripping from the holes. Sougo had explained how it worked beforehand, but it was still a very strange feeling. Tamaki couldn’t speak anymore nor could he prevent his drool from falling, and it made him feel controlled in a way that was even more intoxicating than before. His dick got even harder, and a whimper escaped him. For a second, Tamaki debated using the safe gesture Sougo gave him and have the session stop there before shame consumed him. But then Sougo put his camera down and gave him a slightly worried look, and these two purple eyes pierce right through Tamaki’s soul. The care he could see inside them made his heart beat faster, and Tamaki decided on that instant that there really was nothing he wouldn’t do for Sougo.

“Are you ok, Tamaki-kun? Do you want to stop? If you want, even just for a break, just nod. If you’re fine with continuing, shake your head from left to right.”

That was very Sougo-like, to worry even though they already came up with ways for Tamaki to bring things to a stop at any moment. Without hesitation, Tamaki shook his head. The smile Sougo gave him in return confirmed him it was the right choice. Was it normal to have your heart miss a beat any time your friend smiled at you? Tamaki was not quite sure anymore. He’d been wondering for a few months now, and the unusual arousal he felt today was making him reconsider even more.

The shutter noises resumed as Sougo went back to taking photos. He did lots of portraits at first, taking a real liking to Tamaki’s flushed face. His eyes were shining as drool slowly dripped in his neck, and it was making Sougo’s throat dry in a way he rarely experienced before.

“You’re so erotic, Tamaki-kun…”

“Hnnng…”

The moan he got in reply made Sougo shiver slightly, and his fingers gripped the camera a bit too strongly. He had to take a deep breath before he was able to continue. This time, Sougo decided to photograph Tamaki’s hard dick. It was mesmerizing to look at, especially with the rope’s red circling around it. As soon as he took the first pics, it got even harder. Sougo had a light chuckle.

“It likes the attention, doesn’t it?”

At that moment, Tamaki was glad to be gagged. He’s not sure he could have answered anything to this without dying right after. Thankfully for him, Sougo didn’t spend too long on that. After a few minutes, he took the gag off and gently wiped Tamaki’s face.

“Are you doing ok, Tamaki-kun?”

Tamaki’s heart was beating so fast and his head was so dizzy. He was ok but at the same time he was not. He was confused. Sougo was too close as he cleaned his face. He wanted to kiss him so bad, and it was very confusing. He was pretty sure you were not supposed to want to kiss your friends. Deciding it was time for a break, Sougo untied him completely before giving him a bottle and a clean towel. For a few seconds, Tamaki realized he was actually sad it was over.

“Here, drink some water and stretch a bit. If you’re still up for it, we can continue a bit after, but if you want to stop now, I already have great photos so it’s ok. You were a wonderful model, Tamaki-kun.”

“Thanks… ‘m sorry I was… W-well, you know…”

“Oh, that? It’s no problem at all! On the contrary, it was great, it allowed me to take really good shots! Do you want to have a look at them?”

When his friend was excited or happy about something, he was beaming in an unusual way. Tamaki’s heart always tightened at the adorable sight. This time was no exception.

“Haha, well, ‘m happy if y’re happy, but uh, ‘m fine, I don’t especially want to… look…”

The embarrassed look Tamaki gave him made Sougo’s heart scream. How could someone be so cute and so sexy at the same time? It was an impossible mix, but Tamaki managed the impossible. It really made for great photos too. Sougo was over the moon with the outcome of their shooting so far. There only was one more thing he really wanted. Tamaki watched him shift on the bed a few times and fidget with the camera he was holding. Sougo clearly wanted to ask him something else but he didn’t dare. He decided to ask first.

“Sou-chan, what is it?”

“Ah, um, it’s… You know, I offered to continue if you were ok with it?”

“Yeah. I don’t mind, honestly.”

His dick finally had softened back to his usual state, and with that it was like the shame of earlier just melted away and was barely more than a faraway memory. Plus, Tamaki really didn’t dislike the intimacy this shooting was creating between them. He wouldn’t mind it continuing a bit longer. Sougo’s cheeks turned into a bright red.

“I had… I had something in mind for it, but… I’m not sure you’d be ok with it…”

“W-what is it..?”

“I really liked the last shots I took, and I… um, I wouldn’t mind taking more shots like this. Your face was really great, and I was wondering if I could get it to be even more intense…”

“’m not sure I get it…”

Sougo went to his bag and took something inside before showing it to Tamaki.

“I was wondering if we could use these, maybe…”

Tamaki’s mouth opened in a silent “oh” when he saw the bottle of lube and the egg vibrator in Sougo’s hands. Now, that wasn’t something he was expecting. His body, however, shivered in anticipation on its own. But Sougo took this as a shiver of fear.

“Oh, no, I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s really fine, really fine! I know we didn’t talk about these before anyway!”

He shouldn’t have asked. Why did he ask?!

“I don’t usually use these, of course, I just… I always have they just in case, some models like to use them since it can bring out nice expressions and---”

Why was he rambling more about the subject?! “Just in case” ? Didn’t that make him sound like a pervert now? Tamaki suddenly got up and put his hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

“Sou-chan, it’s fine. I… I-I don’t mind.”

Tamaki was clearly avoiding his eyes, but his answer was clear.

“We… we can use these.”

“Oh…. Okay…”

Sougo was at a loss for words. He hadn’t expected them to use these, then he didn’t think he’d dare ask, and now he had really not expected a positive answer. But a huge smile broke on his face.

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun!”

Their faces were close, much too close. It felt like there was electricity between them, and they both took a step back. After a short awkward silence, Tamaki quickly inserted the vibrator in his ass, trying to hide the slight shaking of his hands, while Sougo put down his camera on the table behind him.

“So, um, let’s start again, shall we? I’ll tie you up again first.”

Nodding, Tamaki went back to the bed. Sougo firmly tied up his wrists and forearms together, before looping the rope below his shoulders and around his chest a few times. Then he made Tamaki kneel on the bed and tied up his knees in a bent position. For the final touch, Sougo used the blindfold from earlier like a gag. It was not preventing Tamaki from speaking that much, but Sougo was sure it would add a very sexy touch once Tamaki’s face would be flushed. Once everything was ready, and Tamaki’s position was to his liking, Sougo turned on the vibrator at the lowest speed. A shiver coursed through Tamaki’s whole body, and it wasn’t long before Sougo could see his dick hardening slowly.

“Tamaki-kun, turn your head a bit to the left but look at me, please…. Yes, good, that’s good.”

That was _very_ good. The stimulation was making Tamaki sweat slightly and his nipples were hard. His face was flushed and his eyes were shining even more than before. His lips were parting open because of the gag. The rope was making his muscles stand out even more, and Sougo felt something in his chest that wasn’t neither pure nor professional at all. He repressed it as he started taking photos, focusing on the best frames and angles and not on how much he was dying to touch Tamaki.

The young man was now shivering slightly, the pleasure coursing through his body too delicious to focus on anything else. When Sougo increased the intensity of the vibrator a bit, Tamaki couldn’t control his moans anymore. His dick was fully hard, and the intense stare of Sougo was only furthering his pleasure. He was dying to be touched. The craving was filling him up so much, he could hardly think straight.

“H… Hou-han…”

His plea came out more as a mumble because of the gag, but there was no mistaking it. Sougo immediately put down his camera, his eyes shining almost as brightly as Tamaki’s.

“Yes? Wait, give me a second.”

Kneeling in front of his friend, Sougo put his arms on either side of Tamaki’s head and proceeded to untie the gag. Tamaki could feel his breath in his neck, and it only made him tremble more. The cloth slipped from Sougo’s hands into the bed.

“Tamaki-kun, what is i--- hmmpf!”

Tamaki’s lips crashed on his own before opening, and Sougo’s tongue immediately dashed forward, invading his mouth, his body reacting to the sudden kiss before his head even processed what was happening. Tamaki’s restrained body leaned toward his, and Sougo’s fingers closed around his shoulders as their kiss deepened. A sigh escaped Tamaki as the contact he’d wished for finally happened. Sougo’s hands were warm and soft, and they were sending electricity waves everywhere he touched him. It was nothing like the contact from earlier when he was tying him up, brief and light. It was wonderful, heavy with meaning. When Tamaki tried to grind his body against Sougo’s, all control he had over himself until then lost god knew where, his friend reacted with as much hunger. Something brushed against his cock – Sougo’s leg, maybe? – and it made him moan. 

Breaking their kiss to gasp for air, their eyes locked and they both finally could see the same need shining into the other’s. Without wasting a second, Sougo took off his pants and boxers. He was already so hard, this was a relief. The tension between them finally exploded, and they felt like a minute away from each other was a minute where they just couldn’t breathe. Showering him with kisses – on the mouth, but also on his eyes, on the tip of his nose, in the nape of his neck, on the bob of his adam apple, Sougo eventually pushed Tamaki on the bed, arms still tied up firmly behind. Tamaki’s dick twitched in answer, ready to be touched. The vibrator that was until now still pulsating regularly was pulled out and discarded on the ground. Swiftly, Sougo untied Tamaki’s legs and put them on his own shoulders, lifting his friend's ass until it was lined with his own throbbing dick. Sougo barely took time to lubricate it before he pushed inside, Tamaki’s insides accepting him greedily despite the lack of stretching. The stimulation earlier was more than enough for the young man, who never was known for his patience in the first place.

“Aaaah… S-sou-chan…”

“Tamaki-k…kun… aah…”

It felt like they were finally truly connected the way they always were meant to be. Then Sougo started to move slowly, pushing deeper as he thrusted inside his friend, and Tamaki’s screams mixed with Sougo’s moans. Tears appeared at the corner of Tamaki’s eyes as his body was finally getting what it’s been dreaming of for so long. As Sougo kept fucking him slowly, he picked up his camera discarded on the side with a shaking hand.

_Click_

“Tamaki-k-kun… you’re so beautiful…”

“Aah…”

_Click_

Each time Sougo sheathed himself completely, he would steal a photo of Tamaki’s face. With each shutter noise, Tamaki could feel his pleasure increasing. He was about to burst open. Noticing this, Sougo’s left hand messily grabbed his dick and Tamaki gasped at the long awaited contact.

“Hgnn…”

Sperm spilled all over Sougo’s hand and chest, and he barely had time to take himself out before he came as well. For a while they stayed in the same position, Sougo slumped over Tamaki, his soft dick still in his left hand and his precious camera in the right. Both of their breathing was heavy as they slowly came down from the high of the moment. After a couple of minutes, Sougo’s feeling of satisfaction was slowly being replaced by horror. What. Has. He. Done. He felt like he had taken advantage of Tamaki’s understandable arousal to go through with his own need, and this was the worst thing he could think of. Nothing could excuse that, not even the constant longing and need for proximity he had felt toward his friend for the past months. This just had felt so right, he didn’t even try to fight it. He should have fought it. He should have---

“Sou-chan. Stop overthinking things and kiss me already. I still can't move so I can't do it myself.”

“T…Tamaki-kun…”

“Isn’t that what boyfriends do?”

Tamaki had a huge grin, despite the blush taking over his face, and Sougo smiled in return, his anxiety calming down. He was right. Sougo should definitely be kissing his _boyfriend_ right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this kink even exist... probably not, but then I feel everything exist. I wanted Tamaki to be turned on by the fact photos are being taken of him while he's naked. A mix of praise and voyeurism kink somehow?
> 
> This is probably as unrealistic as it can get, but I just wanted to write this lol. They’ve both been pining for a while before this moment, and Sougo tried to stay as professional as he could but they just wanted it too much.  
> In a realistic world they wouldn’t fuck before even telling each other they’re in love and Sougo would stay professional until the end but I wrote this because I wanted Sougo to take a pics of Tamaki’s face while they were fucking, so it’s not like I had much of a choice *cough*
> 
> (also in a really realistic world this wouldn’t happen at all in the first place, so at this point I can probably just do whatever I want, right?)
> 
> Also this is yet again the same thing I’ve already written but with slight variations, I am sorry.


End file.
